grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chen Cloud
Appearance Chen is a growing young man, with golden brown hair, cut sloppily and limbs he hasn’t grown into, at full height he stands at 5’6 and carries himself with pride. Personality Like most cooks, he is extremely protective of his skills and food, finding any sort of displeasure as a direct challenge to his skills. When meeting new people, he stays quiet until he can gauge their morals; not wanting to get involved with cutthroats or ne’er-do-wells. Beyond the Chen’s quiet first impression, is a joking, teasing boy who enjoys having a large group of friends, and maybe He's just a little crazy. Biography Chen was born in Loguestown, the son of a seedy bar owner who managed a place known as the “Toppled Tyrant” that catered to pirates stopping off before their adventures into the Grand Line. He started working young, helping the Bartender pour drinks, and cooking greasy food for the hammered patrons. It was during his time in the bar that he started to dream about becoming a pirate, the stories of adventure and grandeur on the seas, from pirates strong enough to make their way into the Grand Line captivated Chen’s interest and he spent many a night up late listening to their embellished tales. He excelled at his job under the tutelage of Red T. Ender, a retired Pirate and current Bartender of the Toppled Tyrant who had his own share of tales from the East Blue. The stories became too much for Chen’s adolescent mind to handle, his sense of adventure too much to stay marooned in the small bar. He went to his father, asking the old man if he knew anyone that would accept him as a cook. The old Buisnessman did, and put him to work on a ferry route as the chef. It was good practice for him, and he expanded his culinary arsenal to include exquisite dishes instead of the bar slop he made before. But his crowning achievements are the large amounts of drinks; fruit smoothies, and different mixed alcoholic drinks that kept the customers returning and turning the ferry into more of a cruise ship then a way of traveling. Like every other vessel sailing the seas, they were a target for pirates. It only took a few attacks for Chen to find his comfort zone, on the top deck with his rifle, affectionately named Yagibunta. Recently, he has become bored with the life on the ferry, and is saving Beli to become a pirate. Combat Style Chen prefers to keep the high ground, and start any fights at long range. He stakes out the position with the best lines of sights in a fight and stays in that area, picking off enemies with precise shots from his rifle. Character Stats Professions ‘’’Chef’’’: A Chef, Cook, Bartender or any other distinct related profession gives kitchen skills and knowledge about food, flavoring, ingredients, drink, and nutrients. They are masters at making the most out of whatever ingredients are available, and know how to create fantastic meals for others to partake in.. Chefs can also create foods which strengthen those who eat it, granting buffs to their allies, but this is primarily outside of combat. Primary Trait: These chefs can create food techniques that exceed rank 14. ‘’’Weapon Specialist’’’: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has to some degree devoted their life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or even cannons. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for techniques involving their specified weapon. Trait(Cost): Description Trait(Cost): Description Trait(Cost): Description Traits Traits are special things that your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Things like having cyborg limbs, being of a different race, increased stats, profession related traits, and more can be obtained via traits. Professional traits Cooking Fighter(1 Trait): ☀ Experts in using kitchen utensils, some chef become proficient enough with their cookware to even use them as weapons. A chef with this trait gains combat proficiency with one form of cookware, as well as bonus technique points equal to half of their Will, that can only be used on combat techniques involving the chosen utensil. Untensil: Chef’s Knife General Traits Hawkeye(3 Traits): This characters perception is boosted by 45% General Trait(Cost): Description General Trait(Cost): Description Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Beli: 5,000 Yagibunta(Starting Weapon): An Iron rifle with a Scope, Techniques Take Aim and Fire!(Rank 8): (Chen takes aim with his rifle for a certain body part, like the elbow, knee, or lung.) (Technique Point Cost 8) The Yappa(Rank 4): (Chen brings his fist all the way back, and then punches in a wild hook, using all his strength) (Technique Point Cost 4) Home Run!(Rank 6): (Chen wields Yagibunta like a Baseball Bat, and swings it with his hands holding the barrel at full strength with the Stock being the impact zone.) (Technique Point Cost 4) Category:NPC Category:Pirate